The Derpy Story
by wellbe6
Summary: See what it's like for Derpy when she finds out she was replaced. Rated T for Blood and Gore  starting from the third chapter .
1. Chapter 1

The Derpy Story

By Ryan Crawford

Based on the "Save Derpy"

From Derpy Hooves' POV

Chapter 1

"Now careful, Derpy." Rainbow Dash said to me. "We don't want to do any more damage then we've already done."

We were in the middle of working on a TV show called "My Little Pony". I, Derpy, was known to be jumping on a stormy cloud.

"I just don't know what went wrong!" I continued to jump on the cloud, as soon as I got eletrocuted.

"Cut and Print!" The director yelled. A bell rang. "Nice work, Derpy!"

"Thanks!" I replied. "I always feel to try my best to entertain the audience!"

"Nice job!" Rainbow Dash said. "I can't wait to do the next scene!"

"Me neither!" I replied.

A few days later...

I was watching it on TV to see how it turned out. I loved it. I decided to go on my computer and look at cat videos. After I got bored, I randomly typed in my own name on the search bar on YouTube, and results-a bunch of fan videos of... ME! I watched them all!

"RAINBOW DASH!" I yelled.

"What is it?" She yelled back.

"Come here! It's exciting!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed down. It felt like she just appeared right next to me all of a sudden.

"Look at this!" I said. I typed in "Derpy" again and saw a bunch of fan videos.

"Woah!" Rainbow marveled. "You're popular!"

I decided to go to my own channel. My username was just "Derpy". Once I went there, I saw a bunch of views on my videos and over 1,000,000 subscribers! I loved it so much, I fainted. I immediantly got back up and derped my eyes.

A heard a knock on the door. "Delivery!"

I opened the door. "Delivery for..." The delivery guy stopped once he looked up at me. "Oh my god! You're Derpy Hooves from My Little Pony!"

"Yes, yes I am." I answered. I put my hooves on the box and grabbed it. I quickly opened it. It was a My Little Pony machine! It let me watch any episodes anytime. I opened "The Last Roundup", the one we were working on a few days ago.

I listened to it really closely once it got to my scene-but...

"Now careful!" Rainbow said on the episode. What happened to saying my name? "We don't want to do any more damage than we've already done."

And guess what happened after that? I speaked-but the voice didn't sound normal. It sounded higher. It sounded way different. What happened since then?

I ran to Hasbro, Inc., expecting to talk to them about this. It was closed today and tomorrow. "Great. Looks like I should as well come in 2 days." I madly said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Derpy Hooves Story

By Ryan Crawford

From Derpy Hooves' POV

Chapter 2

Those days were useless. I told Rainbow Dash about the problem. I cried. I honked. I slapped the director every time I got in the building. I squeeled. I had nightmares. I almost cut my head in half when...

"Derpy, no!" Rainbow stopped me. "You can't kill yourself to take care of any problem-big or small!"

"I'm sorry." I replied. "These days get worse and worse. I cry. I honk. I slap-"

"I know what you do, Derpy." She cut me off. "The point is, tell them the problem and they'll fix it."

"I did tell them. They said I was offensive and then kicked me right out the window." I told her.

"That might explain your broken wing." Rainbow pointed to my wing, which had a cast on it.

"Yeah." I answered. "It does."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash's head quickly went up. She may have had an idea. "We will make a dramatic video about it!"

A few days later...

Rainbow was writing a script of lines for me to say, following in:

_I just thought I would entertain the kids. Twilight, someone who is on the show, was the only person who was offended by me. And now they took me off the show. I can't resist being kicked off the show. Hasbro won't let me back on until I be normal. But now it's getting worse. The episode for "The Last Roundup" was changed and my voice was changed, my derp was removed, and Rainbow didn't say my name. Please-save me._

We filmed it once she was done with the script. I cried throughout the speech. At the end, it faded out and linked to the "Save Derpy" website.

We uploaded it and titled it "Save Derpy". About ten minutes after I uploaded it, it was the most viewed video on YouTube. It had over 4,000,000,000,000 views. It had 5,567,595 likes and 5 dislikes. Over 100 people can comment on it in the length of the video. Soon, Hasbro took it down for dislikation. This made many fans mad.

The next episode of My Little Pony was only watched in 2 households. They could see taking me off the show and removing my video made them lose their fans.

I ran right to the Hasbro building and went in the creator's face. "Na-na-na-na-na!" I teased. "You lost your fans by taking me off the show. You bet you'll never get your fans back, will ya?"

"But, but-" She started.

"I already REuploaded the _Save Derpy _video."

"I'm sorry." She continued. "I felt that if one hates it then it's down. I partly overreacted."

"Well I repored this to the police."

"WHAT?" She yelled. She stuck up a knife and started coming towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Derpy Story

By Ryan Crawford

From Derpy Hooves' POV

Chapter 3

I started backwards slowly, but fell right out the window. I fell right on the ground. Once the smoke cleared up, I saw upper half and lower half seperate, with my spiral cord still connecting them. Blood was everywhere. I was crawling the fastest I could. I climbed over a railroad, and once I was over, trains started going. A sign read "Warning: 1,054 trains ahead". I sighed as I continued.

"Oh come on!" The creator of My Little Pony said.

I kept on crawling. I came across Rainbow Dash.

"Derpy!" Rainbow gasped. "What happened?"

"The creator came at me with a knife and I fell out a window!" I answered. "Luckily, my spiral cord is still connecting me."

"We gotta go!" Rainbow said. "We can't let her catch you anymore! She'll kill you for real! Do you want that to happen?"

"No! But I sure don't want my spiral cord to break. You might as well need to carry me!" I looked at the trains. They stopped. I saw a shadowy figure come closer and closer. "Hurry!" I yelled.

Rainbow picked me up by the torso and ran away from me. Suddenly, she ran by a tree that cut my spiral cord in half.

I started choking. Rainbow looked at me and saw that I was only a top. "Save-me..." I said. Rainbow quickly got my lower half and duck taped it together. She then held the top and bottom, both in one hand.

I returned normal. I only had a few coughs. I looked at the trail of blood formed. Soon, I saw the creator closer. "Faster! Faster!"

Rainbow ran faster, but then suddenly, I was grabbed by the hoove by the creator. "This is your last chance." she said. "Either you die, or you die. Choose one-or else I'll choose for you, Derpy-Derp-Derp!"

"I choose-" I started off, but then she cut me off again.

"Die!" She finished me. "Good for you to choose!" She suddenly took the duck tape off my cord. I started choking again. She then threw each half of me in different directions.

I was choking hard. Rainbow Dash tried coming over to help me.

"Derpy, are you okay?" she asked.

"No-no-no-..." And that was the end of me. I died. Forever.

MEANWHILE...

At jail, the creator of My Little Pony was in bars. "This is the last time I'm creating a series."


End file.
